SWLIHN Charms
Mine Profession Imposing Mandate Cost:NA Type:Permanent Minimum: Essence 4 Keywords:Shaping, Training Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charm:Principle Invoking Onslaught. This charm Permanently improves Principle Invoking Onslaught, any being "Killed" via the attack gains an obsession towards doing a task and a skill rating of 4 in said profession as an unwilling Training Effect, or transforms them into a trained animal. This charm may be purchased a Second time to effect a unit of magnitude up to the Infernal's essence. Shadell's Appropriate Lifestyle Accommodation Cost: - Mins: essence 5 Type: Permanent Duration: Permanent Keywords: None Prerequisites: Profession Imposing Mandate, Will-Crushing Force The Whispering Flame seeks that everything should behave appropriately to its station. Those in charge should live the entirety of their lives as one who leads. Those who obey should obey in everything they do. In this way, society is organized appropriately and relationships move in harmony, like the intricate pieces of a clock. This charm upgrades profession Imposing Mandate increasing the commitment of those affected to their new professions. In addition to the previous effects, those effected by Profession Imposing Mandate treat any mental influence that attacks through their commitment to their new roll as undodgeable so long as their transformation persists. They may still use their parry mdv but only with a stunt related to their roll. After all, a king should certainly know quite a bit about how best to rule. Tempered Component Method ' Cost: - Mins: essence 4 Type: Permanent Duration: Permanent Keywords: Enlightenment, Training Prerequisites: Profession Imposing Mandate The most perfect clock is nothing if a spring is so weak it shatters when wound. She Who Lives in Her Name understands this fact, and thus, though she cares nothing for an individual spring, she endeavors to make every individual as potent as can be. This lesson is no different when applied to a more organic machine. From an army that will vanquish her enemies, to a factory that produces marvels; SWLIHN's compassion for organizations mandates that she make every member as productive as they can be. This charm enhances its prerequisite. When a mortal who cannot channel essence is successfully effected by Profession Imposing Mandate her essence naturally awakens. Furthermore if an extra, the mortal becomes heroic, replacing her previous motivation with one appropriate to the task to which PIM makes her obsess. Heroic mortals retain their prior motivationsRather than recuperating normally, the mortal's essence will only restore itself while working on the role to which she was made. This restriction vanishes if the target later exalts or otherwise attains the ability to channel essence, however they retain the ability to channel essence so long as they work to satisfy the compulsion granted by PIM. In this way the Whispering Flame not only enhances the ability of components, but gives each component reason to strive beyond all else to excel. In this way her blessing to the organization is two-fold. '''Heirarchical Matrix Imposition ' Cost: +2m Mins: essence 4 Type: Permanent Duration: Permanent Keywords: - Prerequisites: Profession Imposing MandateX2 Chirality Prohibition Index No structure is entirely homogeneous. There are pieces the move forward and back and pieces that move side to side. It is when these pieces move in harmony that everything is most effective. SWLIHN understands this. She does not desire for each to be the same, only for every member to function such that they may best serve the greater good. When the Infernal uses PIM to effect a large group at once, she no longer needs change everyone identically. Rather, so long as the entirety of the group fits within a coherent theme, she may alter them to function as a complete entity. Likewise, she may use PIM to add new members to an already existant entity. "Merchant prince within the guild" is a viable option. However, this charm still only effects the targetted individuals or member not the actual group itself. Thus, while the new merchant may desire to pay guild dues, the guild will not anticipate receiving such without other modifications. Perfect Society Orgination Shintai (Name tentative) Cost: 15m 1wp Mins: essence 5 Type: Simple Duration: One Scene Keywords: Form-type, Combo-Basic, Obvious, Blasphemy Prerequisites: Appropriate Lifestyle Accommodation, Tempered Component Method, Hierarchical Matrix Imposition She Who Lives in Her Name understands what it means to be an organization, but she also realizes what it means to stand within an organization. By reducing her perspective from a whole to that of an individual component, she gains the ability to bolster the whole by interacting with other components. In this state the principle of Hierarchy is capable of empathizing with individuals, insomuch as those individuals strive to serve the greater cause of the whole. Upon activating this charm, the infernal casts PIM on herself, voluntarily accepting the requirement to work toward an appropriate goal. Her form transforms to match the purpose of a new group, and all uses of PIM or similar charms can only bind individuals to the group form she's chosen. Treat the compulsion granted by PIM as a secondary urge for the duration of the scene in which this charm is used. Likewise, the ground around the infernal and her targets begins to change slowly, hinting at the nature of the Infernal's changes. In return for limiting herself so, the Infernal's power expands, granting her the following bonuses: PIM costs 0m, 0wp and is considered a non-charm action. Furthermore, it transforms targets so long as a single die of damage remains after soak is applied. However, PIM does no damage. The infernal may pay 10m 1wp to change the effect condition for PIM, allowing it to take effect so long as it hits, and deal no damage whatsoever. While this Shintai is up, resisting the effects of PIM for a scene costs 2 more willpower for a total of 3. To actually take action against the infernal requires that another willpower be spent per such action, up to a total of 5. Those effected by PIM suffer no confusion upon being changed and rejoin the fight immediately if able, presumably on the side of the Infernal. Should the infernal suffer damage in an attack, she may reflexively counterattack with PIM immediately. Lastly, provided all of the actions in a flurry are PIM attempts, the infernal doubles her rate (max 10) for such attacks for the remainder of the scene. Charms from the Exalted Wiki These are charms I have found on the Wiki that I will allow in game. MEthodology of Unwasted Hours Rpg.net Charms These charms have been taken from rpg.net '''Name Chaining Principle Cost: - Mins: Essence 2 Type: Permanent Duration: Permanent Keywords: None Pre-requisite Charms: First She Who Lives in Her Name Excellency As the Principle of Hierarchy chains her subjects with the perfection of her name, so too does the Green Sun Prince. Upon learning this charm the Infernal reaches into the smokeless fire within his soul and draws forth a new, secret name for himself. From this point on, that new name is his true one. The Prince’s old name does not disappear and unless an observer has the means to sense the change no one will be any the wiser, but for any mechanical effect where it might be relevant the Prince’s old name is no longer his true one. The Prince’s new name is a distorted reflection of the name of the Principle of Hierarchy and as such contains a measure of its power. Should the Prince decide to take the risk of telling his name to another (and it is something of a risk, for the new name is powerful enough that the knowledge of it gives the target an arcane link to the Infernal) then it grants the Infernal a measure of power over the target. The Green Sun Prince does not have to tell the target his new name personally, the name is just as powerful when heard from the lips of another, but it lacks the might of the true name of hierarchy and as such can only exert power over a number of people equal to the Green Sun Princes Essence. Anyone who hears the name after this many people have knowledge of it suffers none of the effects of being under the name’s power, and even if the number of people bound to the name is reduced they have no danger of falling under its power unless they somehow forget the name and relearn it again. At any time, the Prince may beseech She Who Lives in Her Name for a new secret name by spending five full days in meditation. Such a desire for change offends the Principle of Hierarchy, and she will inflict levels of aggravated damage upon the Prince to take him to the brink of incapacitation (completely replacing any levels of bashing or lethal damage already accrued), but she understands that a name that is anything less than perfect must be forged anew and permits the Prince to take a new name. The old name loses any power it has over those that knew it and no longer counts as an arcane link to the Prince. Any target with knowledge of the Princes name and under its power must spend a single point of willpower every day to avoid developing a positive intimacy towards the Prince. Furthermore any target with an essence lower than the Prince treats all his social attacks as unnatural mental influences. If the target is also affected by the Essence 3 version of Unshattered Tongue Perfection and the Infernal is counted as a superior, his attacks now cost 3 willpower to resist. A target can resist the power of the name by avoiding hearing of it in the first place, or by wiping the memory of the name from their minds (any charm that would be sufficient to remove the imposed intimacy to the Infernal can be used to eliminate the memory of the name, as can using a perfect social defence or spending five points of willpower over the course of five days to avoid picking up the intimacy in the first place. Any target who forgets the name becomes resistant to learning the name again for five days). At essence 4 the power of the name expands so that any target with a lower Essence than the Prince ignores any bonus from Appearance they would get to their MDV, and doubles any penalty they would take from having a lower Appearance than the Prince up to a maximum of double the normal penalty (usually doubling the maximum penalty from 3 to 6) this charm is explicitly allowed to synergise with Unshattered Tongue Perfection’s power to replace the function of appearance with essence. At essence 5 the power of the name expands once more, and any target with essence equal to or less than the Prince must spend two willpower to resist his regular social attacks. If the target is also affected by the Essence 3 version of Unshattered Tongue Perfection and the Infernal is counted as a superior, his attacks now cost 4 willpower to resist. At essence 3 the Prince may purchase this charm a second time to increase the number of people who may be under the power of his name to a mass of people with a magnitude no greater than his Essence. At essence 6 the Prince may purchase the charm again to remove the number limit entirely. Society Scarring Procedure Cost: 7m, 1wp Mins: Essence 2 Type: Simple (6 long ticks) Keywords: Combo-OK, Compulsion, Obvious Duration: Instant/Indefinite Pre-requisite Charms: Unshattered Tongue Perfection, Name Chaining Principle Sometimes, flawed hierarchies must be disassembled so that a new order may rise to replace them. With this charm, such excessive force is unnecessary, the Green Sun Prince may remove the cancerous tumours of human society cleanly and elegantly. With a single cutting gesture across the brow of a target the Prince brands all members of a social unit to which the target belongs with the flaming Eye of She Who Lives in Her Name upon their forehead, provided the unit has a magnitude no greater than his essence and no members possessing an Essence higher than the Prince. To resist the initial brand, an individual target must spend 3 willpower, or the unit as a whole must spend 5 loyalty to protect the group. The Infernal may define a single concept that becomes anathema to the group. The group instantly loses any positive intimacies towards that concept and gains a negative intimacy towards the new taboo. If the concept is intrinsic to the group’s policy, then the group’s policy must change to something no longer related to that concept, though the Prince has no control over the formation of the new policy. At essence 2 this charm is of instant duration, the brand of She Who Lives in Her Name flares briefly then recedes. At essence 3 the Infernal may opt to continue committing motes to this charm, causing the brand to linger as a tattoo. While the Infernal commits motes to this charm, affected individuals treat any social attacks to create or build intimacies/policy towards the taboo concept or erode the existing negative intimacy as unacceptable orders. A branded individual may spend 2 willpower to resist the effect of the brand for a scene, and if they resist for a number of continuous scenes equal to the Infernal’s essence may shake off the effect of the charm completely. If they are also under the effect of Unshattered Tongue Perfection, however, the target must first shake off that charm before they possess the linguistic tools to even conceive rebellion against this charm. Clockwork Unity Paradigm Cost: 8m, 1wp Mins: Essence 4 Type: Simple Keywords: Combo-OK, Compulsion, Servitude Duration: Indefinite Pre-requisite charms: Society Scarring Procedure It is the will of the Principle of Hierarchy that the Gods know their place, mortals do not grow bold, subjects obey their masters in all things and the Exalted falter and meet only failure. With this charm a Green Sun Prince may share these insights with the world, using the arcane link of loyalty, love or trust to chain the targets to perfection. By invoking this charm and waiting one day for the chains of attachment to form, any individuals who possess a positive intimacy towards the Green Sun Prince may be compelled into joining a new social unit under a policy and leader selected by the Prince. The leader must also possess a positive intimacy towards the Infernal, though the Prince can select himself as the leader of the group provided he has a relevant intimacy. While the Infernal keeps essence committed to this charm, members of this new social unit with an essence less than the Prince are incapable of failing temperance checks, always succeeding such checks by a threshold of at least 1 success. Additionally they gain a supernaturally reinforced intimacy towards the leader of their social group, treating any social effects that would cause them to go against this intimacy as unacceptable orders. Affected groups/individuals cannot spend willpower/loyalty resist social attacks from the group leader without also spending willpower to override the effects of this charm. Any member of the compelled group may spend 2 willpower to resist the effects of this charm for a scene. Once they have spent a number of continuous scenes resisting this charm equal to the Infernal’s essence they can break free of the charm completely, though if the target is also under the effect of Unshattered Tongue Perfection they must first find a way to shrug off that charm before they can linguistically conceptualise rebellion against this effect. Any affected members of the group within a number of miles of the target equal to the Infernal’s essence become instantly aware if a target spends willpower to resist the charm and gains a negative intimacy towards the target until they stop resisting. Affected individuals face an overpowering compulsion to force the target to conform to the group and stop resisting the charm by any means necessary, automatically succeeding any conviction or valour checks and failing any compassion checks as required. If the target breaks free of the charm completely the negative intimacy remains with the group. If the Infernal ceases committing motes to the charm the group remains in existence provided it has a reasonable expectation of enduring without mind-control, but the intimacies inflicted are no longer supernaturally reinforced and all other effects of the charm terminate. This charm gains the Blasphemy keyword if the number of individuals in any single affected group is greater than 10’000 Perfection of the Name Cost: - Mins: Essence 5 Type: Permanent Keywords: None Duration: Permanent Pre-requisite Charms: Clockwork Unity Paradigm Through long meditation on the concept of Hierarchy, a Green Sun Prince who learns this charm comes to truly understand the perfection of the name whispered between the spheres, and understands that surrendering to the chains of She Who Lives in Her Name brings with its slavery liberation, of a kind. The Malfean dialect imposed by the Infernal’s Unshattered Tongue Perfection charm now becomes the formal and highly ritualised sub-dialect employed only by the thralls who dance to the name, a language specially engineered by the Principle of Hierarchy to inhibit the possibility of rebellion. All willpower costs to resist the effects of Unshattered Tongue Perfection are increased by one. As a simple action lasting five long ticks the Infernal may spend 10 motes and four willpower to inflict up to one target under the power of the name granted to him by Name Chaining Principle that he can see with a Total Control Effect which costs half the Infernal’s essence in willpower to resist and lasts for the scene. At Essence 8+ he can reflexively spend 50 motes and five willpower to control all targets under the power of his name regardless of whether or not he can see them, and lasts for the rest of the day. Both versions of this power carry the Blasphemy keyword. Spending willpower to resist these effects renders the target immune to further control attempts from this charm for five days. This charm enhances the effect of Society Scarring Procedure, empowering the Infernal to not only cut away undesirable elements of a hierarchy, but reforge it to his specifications. The Infernal may replace any intimacy cut away with this charm with another intimacy of his choice in addition to the standard negative intimacy inflicted. Targets Under the Effect of Clockwork Unity Paradigm benefit from the joy of liberation from personal ambition. Every day they do not spend willpower to resist this charm, mortals under the effect of Clockwork Unity Paradigm regenerate twice the normal amount of willpower from sleep. Persistent Principle Infliction Cost: -- Mins: Essence 3 Type: Permanent Keywords: Shaping, Obvious Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Principle-Invoking Onslaught The violence of She Who Lives In Her Name is a tool, and she need not kill the fools who oppose her designs to render them irrelevant. This Charm permanently enhances its prerequisite. If the Infernal successfully deals damage to a target with an attack supplemented by Principle-Invoking Onslaught, he may spend three additional motes in Step 7 of combat resolution; if he does, he may inflict a Crippling or Sickness effect appropriate to the attack's form. Like the shaping attacks granted by Principle-Invoking Onslaught, the effect may take nearly any form imaginable, but its effect is to either reduce one of the target's physical Attributes (or Appearance) by one dot, or inflict an internal penalty to all actions equal to the Infernal's Essence. Repeated uses of this Charm may remove more dots but may not increase the internal penalty. Lost Attributes return at the end of the scene; likewise, penalties fade at that time. If the Infernal has purchased Will-Crushing Force, he may use this Charm to supplement attacks which remove points of Willpower, as stated in that Charm's effects. If he does, the effect does not manifest physically, instead taking place in the target's mind alone. This use of Persistent Principle Infliction inflicts an Emotion or Compulsion effect instead of a Crippling or Sickness effect, and reduces mental Attributes, Charisma or Manipulation rather than physical ones. A second purchase of this Charm at Essence 4 extends its duration; damage and penalties both last until the target has healed all damage from the attack or until the end of the scene, whichever is greater. If the attack removed Willpower instead of dealing damage, the effects last until the target has regained all spent Willpower. At Essence 5, a third purchase permits the Prince to spend a point of Willpower to reshape the target more directly, giving this Charm the Desecration keyword; in this use, the Prince may provide up to his own Willpower in harmful mutations (if the attack deals damage) or derangements (if the attack removes Willpower). Like its prerequisite, this Charm has no effect on targets immune to Shaping. Reactive Opposition Conception Cost: -- Mins: Essence 3 Type: Permanent Keywords: Shaping, Obvious Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Counter-Conceptual Opposition Woe unto those who offer offense to the Principle of Hierarchy; even the act of brushing their attacks aside may drive them to their knees. This Charm permanently enhances its prerequisite. When the Exalt activates Counter-Conceptual Opposition in response to an attack, he may spend an additional point of Willpower. If he does, he receives a counterattack in step 9 of combat resolution, using his Willpower + Occult as a die pool. This attack renders both dodge and parry DVs inapplicable, but deals no damage. Instead, if it hits, the Green Sun Prince may choose to stun his enemy, knock them back or disarm them, at his option, using the raw successes on the attack roll. The torrent of water that extinguishes the firewand blast goes on to hurl its wielder back; the thunderclap that knocks an arrow off course dazes the archer with its fury. Principle of Negation Cost: 3m Mins: Essence 4 Type: Permanent Keywords: Shaping, Obvious, Combo-Basic Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Mind-Hand Manipulation, Collective Convergence of Principles While She Who Lives In Her Name abjures violence for its own sake, it is sometimes necessary to tear down a flawed construct in order to make room for another more perfect one. This Charm enhances an attack using Mind-Hand Manipulation. It causes that attack to deal unsoakable aggravated damage, manifesting as colorless fire erupting from the wounds as the target's form is unmade. If the target dies from damage inflicted by this Charm, his body dissolves into colorless fire and raw motonic flux, leaving only the Celestial Exaltation (if the target possessed one) intact. The Green Sun Prince may take advantage of this creative potential if he activates Collective Convergence of Principles within one scene, gaining bonus successes on the shaping equal to the target's Essence. If multiple characters are slain in this way, the bonus successes stack to a maximum of the Prince's Willpower + Occult. If more than one scene passes before the Prince takes advantage of this opportunity, the accumulated motonic flux destabilizes and drains away, possibly inflicting minor cosmetic mutations on mortals in the area. She Who Lives In Her Name abhors waste above all but free will, however, and will inflict a point of Limit on a Prince who does not attempt to reuse the raw potential he freed, to a maximum of one point per scene. Green Sun Princes who frequently displease the Principle of Hierarchy in this way may find themselves summoned to Malfeas for...corrective instruction. Will-Predicting Engram Cost: -- (4m) Mins: Essence 3 Type: Permanent Keywords: -- Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: Analytical Modeling Intuition Through correct analysis, all things may be predicted -- even the vagaries of free will. This Charm permanently enhances the function of its prerequisite, allowing the Prince using that Charm to commit an additional 4 motes on activation. If he does, he may forgo asking a question to analyze the target's thought patterns, storing them as a theoretical model in his consciousness. So long as the 4m remain committed, the Infernal Exalt gains a two-die artificial specialty which applies to any action in which the target would oppose him; this counts both against the maximum possible specialty and as dice granted by a Charm, though applying them does not count as a Charm activation. In addition, with an Intelligence + Investigation roll at an external penalty of half the target's MDV, the Prince may gain an idea of how the target would react in a given circumstance. The Prince's specialty explicitly applies to this roll. The target's player must accurately describe the target's most likely course of action in the scenario the Prince provides, but need not provide contingency plans or responses to details the Prince has not described. The Infernal must spend one scene in quiet contemplation to run such a scenario. He may have, at most, a number of active profiles equal to his Investigation. At Essence 4, with a second purchase of this Charm, the Prince's analytical powers extend to hierarchical organizations to which the target belongs, with a Magnitude no more than his Intelligence. His artificial specialty applies to all members of the organization acting in an official capacity, and he may analytically predict the organization's doctrinal response to events he postulates. In addition, he gains automatic successes equal to his Essence when making social attacks against members of that organization, explicitly including Analytical Modeling Intuition and other Charms of She Who Lives In Her Name compared against mental defense values; insight into the organization's doctrine and principles allow him to take advantage of the metaphysical connection between the organization and its members. Exalted Forum charms Designs of Mere Essence Cost: – Mins: Essence 5 Type: Permanent Keywords: None Duration: Permanent Prerequisite Charms: 1st She Who Lives In Her Name Excellency, Experimental Acceleration Mastery, Tool-Transcending Constructs She Who Lives In Her Name cannot conceive of anything except as patterns of essence, set in the proper place within the hierarchy of being. Such stark simplicity of vision lays bare many insights. The Infernal may ignore the Craft, Lore, Medicine, or Occult prerequisites to craft or repair any Artifact with a rating of (Essence) or less, as well as the Craft, Lore, and Occult prerequisites required to design a Manse with a rating of (Essence) or less. ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights